GWAR Vs. The Crystal Gems
(in the mountains just outside beach city , GWAR walks up and they walk in to beach city and wreak havoc , then head to the news studio and kill the news reporters , then oderus turns to the camera) oderus : GREETINGS PEOPLE OF BEACH CITY , GWAR HAS INVADED YOUR CITY , ALL YOU PEOPLE IN THIS CITY , PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED , GWAR'S SEETH , AT SET , YOU WILL ALL BE KILLED TONIGHT AT THE BIG SHOW , AND ANOTHER THING , CRYSTAL GEMS , WE CHALLENGE YOU TO COME ON TONIGHT , IN THE COLISEUM , WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN GEMS , NEVER MAKE A DOWN (meanwhile , at the gems' house) garnet : gems , we have a emergency pearl : what is it (garnet turns the tv on) oderus : (on tv) GREETINGS PEOPLE OF BEACH CITY , GWAR HAS INVADED YOUR CITY , ALL YOU PEOPLE IN THIS CITY , PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED , GWAR'S SEETH , AT SET , YOU WILL ALL BE KILLED TONIGHT AT THE BIG SHOW , AND ANOTHER THING , CRYSTAL GEMS , WE CHALLENGE YOU TO COME ON TONIGHT , IN THE COLISEUM , WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN GEMS , NEVER MAKE A DOWN pearl : oh , that is bad garnet : let's do it (they head off to fight GWAR) Steven: I'm ready to kick some Gwar's butt (meanwhile , in the news room) oderus : the almighty GWAR will feast in honor of it's victory over the news studio food chain , let's hear it guys all GWARriors : HAAYYYY oderus : now , roast those reporters , brown that cameraman , garnish the feast with boom operator , feed my ever swelling giant maggot , let the vomit launch victory fest begin all GWARriors : HAAAYYYYuuuhhh security : excuse me , hello , mr. GWAR , i'm going to have to ask you to leave , AAHHHH (is bisected by beefcake the mighty) oderus : thank you beefcake : my pleasure Oderus: now to continue on our waiting for the gems (they feast as they wait) beefcake : a toast to my fellow scumdogs all GWARriors : HAIY beefcake : to the glory that is GWAR all GWARriors : HAAYY Oderus: *eats* pustulus : (to jizmak , who is feasting on a reporter's arm) hey , ya gonna finish that (jizmak hands pustulus what's left of the arm , and pustulus scarfs it down) Oderous: *eating a cameraman* balsac : (eating a boom operator) beefcake : (eating a intern) Oderus: I liked the cameraman X3 balsac : the boom operator was simply divine beefcake : the intern was inturned Oderus: I've enjoyed our meal, are the gems here yet? slave : no visual yet balsac : they should've gotten our message oderus : this very night , we shall destroy those pathetic creatures once and for all (pustulus slams a camera in to a security guard's chest) pustulus : photo finish , like i always say , better chested than holed (all the GWARriors clap) beefcake : bravo pustulus Oderus: how could they keep us waiting jizmak : i bet they wussed out Oderus: if they don't come to us, we'll have to come to them. slave : they're here , they're here (garnet suddenly punches down the door , and the gems slowly filter in to the studio to face the almighty GWAR) Steven: YOUR GOING DOWN oderus : really , you've become so devolved , you bring kids in to battle , pathetic , although , it is hilarious to watch , but it's still pathetic Steven: I'm still a gem . . .I can destroy you. oderus : HA , you think you can defeat me , i've been around longer than you Steven: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT *does attack powers* (oderus kicks steven in the gut , sending him flying in to a wall , and amethyst uses her whip on oderus , who grabs it and throws it aside) oderus : do you really think your primitive weapon can harm 1 who has survived the realm of deep space amethyst : well , i was kinda hopin' so oderus : prepare for eternity mortal (prepares to strike amethyst with his sword) Amethyst: *attacks* (oderus kicks her in the gut , meanwhile , pearl takes on balsac and jizmak) Pearl: *attacks* YAAA (balsac strikes his war axe at pearl , preparing to take her out) Pearl: *dodges and attacks Balsac* (jizmak swings his mighty warhammer at her) Steven: *saves her and attacks Jizmak* jizmak : (to steven) don't you know that scumdogs finish 1st (jizmak and steven battle , and pustulus joins in) Steven: THE BADGUY NEVER WINS jizmak : we'll see about that (swings his hammer at steven) (meanwhile , garnet battles beefcake) beefcake : you're not too bad for a girl garnet : not too bad , i'm better than that Garnet: *attacks* oderus : i see you all have retained some of your skills , but we've got new weapons (to GWAR's slaves) bring forth the biledriver (the slaves bring in the biledriver and oderus sprays bile all over garnet , amethyst , pearl , and steven with it) Steven: AAAAAAAHH DX beefcake : feeling scared yet oderus : this weapon has been used by the scumdogs of the universe for eons , mainly to spray prisoners in to submission , but this thing can spray more than just bile Steven: nope *attacks* (GWAR attacks and eventually throws the gems out the window , and the gems land on a bush , and GWAR jumps out the window and lands on another bush , then GWAR and the gems continue their battle) Steven: *attacks GWAR* jizmak : (to a slave) slave , record this epic battle for all prosperity (dramatic pause) oderus : CHAAAAAAAARGE (GWAR charges toward the gems) garnet : CHARGE (the gems charge) (GWAR and the gems battle eachother) Steven: *takes him down* oderus : you're pretty tough , for a kid (knocks steven down) Steven: can't make meh cry *attacks* oderus : persistent too , eh (snaps his fingers , and 2 slaves attack steven) Steven: AAAAAAHH *cries cause skin was broke oderus : (to garnet , amethyst , and pearl) you're next Garnet: GRRR *attacks* (oderus knocks her down) oderus : i believe it is time to summon , gor gor (gor gor appears and roars) amethyst: *attacks* (gor gor rips her open with his jaws , sending her innards spilling) (gor gor bites off garnet's head , then bites off pearl's upper half) Oderus: were finsihed YAY X3 (oderus feeds steven to gor gor) Gor Gor: *eats him alive* Category:Episodes